catatan rp slugterra
by nursorasistarz
Summary: all about rp slugterra
1. chapter 1

13-2 8:55 PTG] YukiNur: *at the hideout*

Nurul: let's see how tough you are without your precious child *took amirul and shadow teleport*

[13-2 8:57 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:im home*walks upstairs and enter my room,i saw amirul not there* where is mirul? Mirul!!!!!!?!

[13-2 8:57 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: *runs in*what happen?!

[13-2 8:58 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:amirul's gone,did anybody enter my room?

[13-2 8:59 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: not me. But, only Yuki cause she just put amirul to sleep after playing with him

[13-2 9:00 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:Yuki!!!!!*furious with yuki

[13-2 9:00 PTG] YukiNur: Me: what? What is it sora?

[13-2 9:02 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:where is amirul*i saw yuki with rage in my heart* how dare you harm amirul

[13-2 9:03 PTG] YukiNur: Me: what? I just put him to sleep. I didn't do anything to him. If you don't believe me ask E. He was watching me play with amirul and put him to bed

[13-2 9:04 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:then tell me how amirul gone

[13-2 9:04 PTG] YukiNur: Me: he's what?!

[13-2 9:11 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:as you see he's gone,if i find that kidnapper i'll kill him

Dania:hey guys

[13-2 9:14 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: calm down sora. We need to think first. Nobody in slugterra knows you have amirul.

Me: so it must be one of the gang

Eli: but, Kord, Trixie, Pronto and Junjie don't know amirul

[13-2 9:15 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:how on earth can i calm down,thats my son out there*i slam my fist

[13-2 9:17 PTG] YukiNur: Me: has anyone seen nur

[13-2 9:18 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:im sorry guys

[13-2 9:18 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: what did you do now Nia

[13-2 9:23 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:i prank nur with dark water prank but she doesnt take it to well

Me:you what*punch nia straight to quiet lawn

[13-2 9:25 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: ouch... another home run.

Shadow Leader: *appear* son of Shane you must help the Star Child

[13-2 9:26 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:im coming too

[13-2 9:28 PTG] YukiNur: Shadow Leader: to cure the Star Child. You must have what the Star Child doesn't have *disappeared*

[13-2 9:28 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:what is that?*thinks

[13-2 9:29 PTG] YukiNur: Me: the key? She doesn't have the key

[13-2 9:32 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:the sapphire!

[13-2 9:33 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: I don't get what you girls saying

[13-2 9:35 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:me too

[13-2 9:37 PTG] YukiNur: Me: what is the key to her family's legacy. Her family's legacy is the sapphire. The prize jewel of her family

[13-2 9:38 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:yes exactly true

[13-2 9:39 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: if we find the sapphire we can cure nur

[13-2 9:40 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:but how,we only got 60 hours left

Me:we go to surface guys

[13-2 9:42 PTG] YukiNur: Me: if I remember correctly. The sapphire lies in the ancient library of the Star family

[13-2 9:43 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:then lets go

Dania:im coming toooo

Me:no you dont*glare nia*

[13-2 9:44 PTG] YukiNur: Me: let her come sora. She might be useful

[13-2 9:44 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:after all she did? I rather kill her now

[13-2 9:46 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: no, yuki might be right. She maybe useful to us to look for the sapphire.

[13-2 9:47 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:fine then,but this conversation not over yet

[13-2 9:49 PTG] YukiNur: Me: come on, we have to go to Nurul's old house first

[13-2 9:49 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:yeah

Dania:lets go!

[13-2 9:51 PTG] YukiNur: *in the shadows*

Nurul: you won't find the key to the library kids *holds the key* and you all will bow down to me hahahaha

amirul: *cries*

Nurul: don't worry young one we will see your mother soon *laughs evilly and shadow teleport*

[13-2 9:54 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me*teleport them to library

[13-2 9:56 PTG] YukiNur: Me: this is the place. Now we split up to find the sapphire. I'll go with Nia and sora goes with Eli, okey?

[13-2 9:57 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:yeah

Dania:araseo

[13-2 9:58 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: come on

[13-2 10:00 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:wait bakemon appliarize*bake come out*

[13-2 10:00 PTG] YukiNur: Me: not the him again

[13-2 10:01 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Bake:im not going to prank you

[13-2 10:02 PTG] YukiNur: Me: huh *not looking at bake*

[13-2 10:03 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:can we move now

Bake*gone*

[13-2 10:05 PTG] YukiNur: Me: we'll take the path on right and you guys go to the left

[13-2 10:05 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:lets go

[13-2 10:05 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: how did nur become like this?

[13-2 10:07 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:according to nia her 3 element not in harmony

[13-2 10:08 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: and what are those elements?

[13-2 10:09 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:phsycal,mental and spiritual

[13-2 10:11 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: how did that happen. Nur is usually calm

[13-2 10:13 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:even i dont know unlesss,super fly come here*a blue fly come*

[13-2 10:14 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: a blue fly? This is nuts

[13-2 10:15 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:wait and see*the fly shows recording of dania selfie with grenuke and she pulled out red liquid*this when all begins

[13-2 10:16 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: wow, that was unexpected

[13-2 10:18 PTG] Suehana Sahury: *the super fly shows that nur trying to use penyembuh but nothing happen and dania laugh *

Me:you see?

[13-2 10:19 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: okey, now I'm mad.

[13-2 10:21 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:thats why i was upset

[13-2 10:23 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: come on we have to find the sapphire then we'll be mad at Nia

[13-2 10:24 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:yeah*tried to locate that sapphire

[13-2 10:25 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: looking for this *holds the sapphire*

[13-2 10:26 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:nur*ready to battle

[13-2 10:27 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: don't even try to hurt me, or...

[13-2 10:28 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:or what?

[13-2 10:29 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: or I'll hurt your sapphire.

[13-2 10:29 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:my sapphire? Mirul!!!

[13-2 10:30 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: yup *laughs evilly*

[13-2 10:31 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:damn it nur

[13-2 10:32 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: *laughs evilly* oh, I love being evil. Nur should be ghould more often

[13-2 10:33 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:dont you dare harm mirul!

[13-2 10:34 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: hurt him. Hahahaha I wouldn't touch a single hair on him... yet *smirks evilly*

[13-2 10:35 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:what?*looks and kneel down

[13-2 10:35 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: the new age of slugterra has arrived, bye, bye *shadow teleported*

[13-2 10:36 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:noooo!*slam my fist

[13-2 10:37 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: we lost her

[13-2 10:37 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:and mirul with her,

[13-2 10:38 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: we better called the girls

[13-2 10:40 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:agree.

*with yuki and nia*

Dania:no sapphire here

[13-2 10:41 PTG] YukiNur: Me: *my phone rings* hello

[13-2 10:41 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:we found nur

[13-2 10:42 PTG] YukiNur: Me: and...

Eli: we lost her and she got the sapphire

Me: oh no, that's not good

[13-2 10:43 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:what now

Me: we regroup back

[13-2 10:44 PTG] YukiNur: Me: see you guys there *ends the call*

[13-2 10:45 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:can i kill nia?

[13-2 10:46 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: no

[13-2 10:51 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:she the reason nur turn evil

Dania:guys...

Me*runs and stab nia*

[13-2 10:52 PTG] YukiNur: Eli and me: *shock*

Me: *fainted*

[13-2 10:53 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:sora...*drop dead*

[13-2 10:54 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: sora! What have you done! *grabs her wrist and looks angrily at her*

[13-2 10:55 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:she the reason nur evil and amirul been kidnapped,so shut up

[13-2 10:57 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: that's it! Listen here sora! She may be the reason for all this, that doesn't mean you have to kill her! If nur was in your place and her child was kidnap, would she kill her own friend?!

[13-2 10:58 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:damn it shane! You will never understants me

[13-2 11:00 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: you have gone to far Sora! Too far! Yuki, you know what to do

Me: infinite containment *traps sora in the same spell Nurul use*

[13-2 11:02 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:thats it!*counter spell

[13-2 11:03 PTG] YukiNur: *but nothing happen*

Me: that spell can't be broken by anyone except the welder who cast it

[13-2 11:04 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:damn it yuki

[13-2 11:05 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: come on, I may know where nur is.

Me: okey

[13-2 11:06 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:hey what about me

[13-2 11:07 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: until everything is sorted out, you will stay here until further notice

[13-2 11:08 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:you are not my leader

[13-2 11:10 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: your right, I'm not. Your out of the Shane Gang

[13-2 11:11 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:whatever*fuming*

[13-2 11:12 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: come on yuki

Me: *teleport to the hideout with Eli*

[13-2 11:15 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:who do he thinks he is *fuming

[13-2 11:15 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: your friend

[13-2 11:16 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i dont have friend,im alone

[13-2 11:17 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: *laughs evilly* alone that's good

[13-2 11:18 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:nia cause all this

[13-2 11:18 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: yes she did. She knows the risk of making nur mad, but she still did it

[13-2 11:19 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i hate the shane gang

[13-2 11:21 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: hate, is something you can never let go. But, sometimes there is a misunderstanding.

[13-2 11:23 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:hmnm and who are you to advise me

[13-2 11:23 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: the real Nurul.

[13-2 11:24 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:nur,im no longer shane gang

[13-2 11:25 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: cause you did it twice sora

[13-2 11:26 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:why blame me?

[13-2 11:27 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: you kill two person in your life

[13-2 11:27 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i only kill nia

[13-2 11:28 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: you also killed amirul's father

[13-2 11:29 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:noo*tears falling

[13-2 11:29 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: don't you remember, you shoot that boon death at him

[13-2 11:30 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i remember

[13-2 11:31 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: that is why they left you. If you don't have any friends, so, who am I?

[13-2 11:33 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:you are my lil sis and i can still save them

[13-2 11:36 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: wish you luck sis. And you better hurry before you lost me and amirul for good *disappeared*

[13-2 11:39 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:energy life restore*restores nia and twist back to life*

Dania:im alive?

Me:go to hideout now

Dania*teleported

[13-2 11:39 PTG] YukiNur: Twist: I'm alive? But how

[13-2 11:41 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i restore you back to live,now go i need to save amirul my son

[13-2 11:42 PTG] YukiNur: Twist: your son?

[13-2 11:44 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:remember that night? Im pregnant and give birth to amirul

Dania*at the hideout* im back

[13-2 11:46 PTG] YukiNur: Me: Nia... your alive... how?

[13-2 11:48 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:not only me,twist also bring back to life,sora use her ultimate power energy restore

[13-2 11:51 PTG] YukiNur: Me: *hugs Nia* that doesn't matter, your back I miss you

[13-2 11:52 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:where's eli? He got to hear this

[13-2 11:53 PTG] YukiNur: Me: he's in the kitchen. He feels bad kicking Sora out of the Shane Gang

[13-2 11:54 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:i know*walks to kitchen hey e

[13-2 11:55 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: Nia... your alive? How?

[13-2 11:56 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:sora use her ultimate powers to restore me and twist back

[13-2 11:56 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: Twist is back too

[13-2 11:58 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:but we must hurry e,sora's on critical condition,yuki contaiment trap blocking sora's healing process

[14-2 12:00 PG] YukiNur: Eli: yuki, release sora now

Me: alright *concentrate and the spell vanish*

[14-2 12:04 PG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:thanks yuki e,i got idea about how to save nur

[14-2 12:04 PG] YukiNur: Me: you do?

[14-2 12:06 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:its elite crystal*drop on one knee*nia,yuki,e im sorry

[14-2 12:08 PG] YukiNur: Me: Sora. E *look at Eli*

Eli: doc do your thing

*Doc hop on Sora and heals her*

[14-2 12:09 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:thanks doc*get up*only by combining our hearts we can heal nur

[14-2 12:10 PG] YukiNur: Eli: hope your right

[14-2 12:11 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:belive it okay*teleported them to nur location

[14-2 12:12 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: well, well look who's here *holding amirul*

[14-2 12:13 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:dont worry,elite crystal*the crystal appear

[14-2 12:15 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: your going to stop me with that *teleport to an abyss*

[14-2 12:15 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:let see*follow nur*

[14-2 12:17 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: say goodbye to amirul *outstretched her arms looking like to drop amirul*

Eli: Sora heal her now

[14-2 12:19 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:by the power of 7 dimension i call upon elite mystic heal,super heal beam*the beam strike nur and amirul out of her grasp*

[14-2 12:21 PG] YukiNur: *amirul was drop into the abyss*

Nurul: what the? amirul! No! *dive after him*

[14-2 12:22 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:eustary!*amirul and nur was saved by black dragob

[14-2 12:23 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: *holds amirul* I'm so sorry little guy

[14-2 12:24 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:nur are you okay

[14-2 12:25 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: I'm fine. And I'm so sorry sora for what I done

[14-2 12:27 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i know you couldnt control yourself and eli i want to return this*give bandolier with shane gang crest*im no longer shane gang

[14-2 12:30 PG] YukiNur: Eli: sora, I owe an apology. I shouldn't kick you out of the Shane Gang. I was mad that you just kill Nia. You are now back in the Shane Gang

[14-2 12:32 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:no i made up my mind,im not worth to be on shane gang,untill i can redeem myself back

[14-2 12:33 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: what are you saying sora?

[14-2 12:34 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:im going for a journey of 99 caverns and i trust amirul to you nur

[14-2 12:35 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: how long will you be gone

[14-2 12:36 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:who knows? Maybe for a few years

[14-2 12:36 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: sora, don't leave

[14-2 12:37 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:im sorry nur

Dania:be safe sora

[14-2 12:38 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: be careful sora

[14-2 12:39 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:and took care of dania too*hop on her d-3*

[14-2 12:40 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: stay safe sis

[14-2 12:41 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:terbaikkk*drove of to 99 cavern


	2. 2

[14-2 3:52 PTG] Suehana Sahury: -2 years later-

Dania was already captain of digital enforcer and staying in slugterra she also had become master blastersmith like red hook,bake as usual pranking people especially pronto,amirul growing up to be cute boy that being love by the shane gang

Dania:another protector*read newspaper about vigilante named 'tiger'

[14-2 4:14 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: she'll be back nur *hugs nur and amirul*

Nurul: I know, but how for how long.

[14-2 4:15 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:hey guys why with long face

[14-2 4:16 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: nothing Nia

[14-2 4:17 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:its been 2 years right?

[14-2 4:21 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: yeah

[14-2 4:23 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:i think sora still feel guilty and she try to run from us

[14-2 4:24 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: I wish she was here. Right now

[14-2 4:25 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:did somebody say my name?*smiles infront of door*

[14-2 4:26 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: sora! *hugs her*

[14-2 4:28 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:hey lil sis*hugs back*

[14-2 4:29 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: I miss you sis

[14-2 4:30 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:how about you now,everything okay?

[14-2 4:30 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: yeah, I'm fine. You?

[14-2 4:32 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:well im as usual fine,hey what did i hear about this new hero tiger,is shane gang not protecting caverns anymore?*look nur*

[14-2 4:34 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: yeah we are. And who is tiger?

[14-2 4:37 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:tiger is the new hero sworn to protect cavern from evil,tiger also manage to stop a plan by dr blakk fomer goon to use dark water massively and poluted not only slugterra but surface as well

[14-2 4:38 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: we never heard of him. And we were the ones who got those plans someone stole from us

[14-2 4:40 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i see, and e can i get my bandolier back,im ready to be in the gang again

[14-2 4:41 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: here you go and welcome back sora *gives the bandolier*

[14-2 4:43 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:good to be back guys and i want to show you all my new mecha beast*goes outside and shows them silver panther mecha beast

[14-2 4:43 PTG] YukiNur: Me and Nurul: super wicked!

Eli: wow

[14-2 4:44 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:cool ride,

Me:did twist ever attack you e

[14-2 4:48 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: nope. He was sent to jail after he admits that he did a lot of bad stuff in the past. He's now at stalagmite 17

[14-2 4:50 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:did he know about mirul*look mirul*

[14-2 4:57 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: he does. amirul always goes there to meet him

[14-2 4:58 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:good,everything looks fine now,seriously i was missing you all. I want to be back but im afraid

[14-2 4:59 PTG] YukiNur: Me: afraid of what?

[14-2 5:00 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:afraid that the fact i kill nia

[14-2 5:00 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: it's okey sis. The past is the past. We learn to forgive and forget

[14-2 5:03 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:true indeed,and i already forgive you

Me:thanks guys*hug them

[14-2 5:04 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: *her communicater rings* got to go guys, bye

[14-2 5:05 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:what now?*smiles

[14-2 5:06 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: a lot has changed for nur she now became a spy for an intergalactic agency.

[14-2 5:07 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:ahhh i see,and when you and nur gonna get married hahah

[14-2 5:10 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: soon

[14-2 5:11 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:good then

Dania:time to go,got appointment with red hook

[14-2 5:11 PTG] YukiNur: Me: like always

[14-2 5:12 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:ready or not here i come grenuke

[14-2 5:13 PTG] YukiNur: Me: crazy grenuke fan

[14-2 5:13 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:still crazy with that?

[14-2 5:13 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: yup

[14-2 5:14 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:hahah me and grenukers are buddy now

[14-2 5:14 PTG] YukiNur: Me: whatever

[14-2 5:17 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:to the quiet lawn*hop on hoverboard and dash away

[14-2 5:18 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: now I can relax

[14-2 5:19 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me: i have something to do *hop on the mecha and goes to stalagmite 17

[14-2 5:24 PTG] YukiNur: Me: wonder where she's going

[14-2 5:25 PTG] Suehana Sahury: -at stalagmite 17-

???:twist you got visitor!

[14-2 5:26 PTG] YukiNur: Twist: must be amirul

[14-2 5:27 PTG] Suehana Sahury: ???:lets go*escort twist to visiting area where sora waits*

[14-2 5:29 PTG] YukiNur: Twist: sora?

[14-2 5:29 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:im back*smiles* how are you?

[14-2 5:30 PTG] YukiNur: Twist: fine. I thought you were amirul with Nurul and Eli

[14-2 5:43 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i come alone,for the sake of amirul

[14-2 5:45 PTG] YukiNur: Twist: for the sake of amirul? What do you mean by that

[14-2 5:46 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:amirul is your son twist

[14-2 5:46 PTG] YukiNur: Twist: I know Eli told me

[14-2 5:55 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:im sorry for not telling you about it

[14-2 5:56 PTG] YukiNur: Twist: it's cool. I'm sorry for what I did in the past

[14-2 5:57 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:even it hurt tp accept reality but i already forgive you and i will fight to release you from prison

[14-2 5:59 PTG] YukiNur: Twist: you don't have to. I have to pay my crimes. But I'll be released soon.

[14-2 5:59 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i miss you,and i still love you

[14-2 6:01 PTG] YukiNur: Twist: me too sora. I apologise to Eli for all that I had done to him and nur. He ask me if I want to join the Shane Gang.

[14-2 6:02 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:and whats your decision*look twist*

[14-2 6:03 PTG] YukiNur: Twist: after I'm release, I'll be joining the Shane Gang

[14-2 6:04 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:good for you,and i'll be waiting back your return

???:times up twist

[14-2 6:04 PTG] YukiNur: Twist: I have to go now. I'll see you soon

[14-2 6:06 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:yeah*walks out and ride my mecha* now to investigate about missing fandango

[14-2 6:07 PTG] YukiNur: *at the hideout*

Eli: *sleeping on the couch*

[14-2 6:10 PTG] Suehana Sahury: *alarm was beeping and a news was broadcast

News presenter;breaking news all slugterra cavern starting to die out because a massive fandago was missing all over 99 cavern

[14-2 6:11 PTG] YukiNur: Me: say what!!!

[14-2 6:11 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Bake:what happen yuki

[14-2 6:12 PTG] YukiNur: Me: the 99 Caverns are dieing without Fandango energy

[14-2 6:13 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania*calls yuki* err guys grenuke is gone from quiet lawn too

[14-2 6:14 PTG] YukiNur: Me: say what

Eli: *falls of the couch* aww... what is all the yelling

[14-2 6:15 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Bake:the 99 cavern are dying e

[14-2 6:16 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: what?!?!

[14-2 6:18 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Bake:i will get sora,hey guys look this

News presenter:we just receive word a mysterious figure using somekind of energy to attract fandango and grenuker back to caverns

[14-2 6:19 PTG] YukiNur: Me: no way. He can't be

Eli: there is no way he came back

[14-2 6:22 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Bake:thats not he,look again*as the mysterious figure using slug lat to combine with fandango energy

[14-2 6:23 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: he used slug lat

Me: only Sora and Nia know how to do that

[14-2 6:24 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:im back guys,what with shock face

[14-2 6:25 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: the mysterious figure, knows slug lat

[14-2 6:26 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:what the fish?? Only i and sora knew it

[14-2 6:27 PTG] YukiNur: Me: we know. It's impossible

[14-2 6:29 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:unlesss...guys do you think sora and tiger the same person

[14-2 6:31 PTG] YukiNur: Me: I don't know maybe Nurul knows, she can sense any dark and light within a person. And can know is the person is the same

[14-2 6:32 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:but nur are away now

[14-2 6:35 PTG] YukiNur: Me: she will be back

Nurul: I'm home *covered in scratches, some blood on her shirt and her clothes are torn*

[14-2 6:36 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:hey you look worst take this*using healing ray

[14-2 6:36 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: thanks. That was the worst mission ever. So, what's going on

[14-2 6:38 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:99 cavern are dying and tiger using slug lat to restore it,

[14-2 6:38 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: say what?!?!

[14-2 6:39 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:we thought your sis was tiger,can you sense it?

[14-2 6:45 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: I'll try *holds the sapphire* elemental energy *close her eyes and concentrate on sora and tiger energy*

[14-2 6:46 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:hope it works

[14-2 6:46 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: *open her eyes* it's true

[14-2 6:48 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Bake:but why?...

Dania:hmmmm

[14-2 6:49 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: they have the same energy and thought. How is that possible

[14-2 6:53 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:because i want to help you*appear and still in tiger gear*

[14-2 6:54 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: me?

[14-2 6:55 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:im your sis remember

[14-2 6:55 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: but why?

[14-2 6:58 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:after that incident i had a time of guilt but when i think back i was coward to run away,im sorry guys

[14-2 6:58 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: it's okey Sora. Can you stop all this

[14-2 6:59 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:being tiger? Hmmm let me think e

[14-2 7:00 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: please sis?

[14-2 7:01 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:okay but let me finish my final task

[14-2 7:01 PTG] YukiNur: Me: and that is

[14-2 7:08 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i promise

[14-2 7:15 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: okey then

[15-2 8:38 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:but i need your help for this mission,for my final mission as tiger, it involve surface world,we are looking for a person,can you help me lil sis?*look nurul*

[15-2 10:30 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: ofcorse. Your my big sis *smiles*

[15-2 10:33 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:we are going to find nur atirah bt ahmad syaqir.

[15-2 10:34 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: she's... my mom. Why are we going to look for her.

[15-2 10:35 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:she got debt with you and amy

[15-2 10:36 PTG] YukiNur: Amy: ada org panggil saya ke?

[15-2 10:38 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:tak ada apa amy,wah semakin sweet adik ya

[15-2 10:38 PTG] YukiNur: Amy: hihihi

[15-2 10:39 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:im home*bring 10 grenuke slug

[15-2 10:40 PTG] YukiNur: Amy: wow banyaknya akak Nia bwk blk. Mesti akak Nia masih lagi fan gila grenukers

[15-2 10:42 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:seperti biasa adik,dimana ada grenukers di situ ada dania

[15-2 10:42 PTG] YukiNur: Amy: terbaik

[15-2 10:43 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:ehem,can we back to business,how about it nur,are you coming

[15-2 10:45 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: I don't know sora. It has been 7 years. My mom left just because she blame Amy for my dad's death.

[15-2 10:46 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i will make her pay thats my promise

[15-2 10:47 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: okey then. I'll come with you.

Eli: so am I

[15-2 10:48 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:ehh kita tak ajak dia pun tak malu *with a popping p

[15-2 10:49 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: ke mana nur pergi, aku mesti ada di sisi dia

Nurul: *blushing*

[15-2 10:51 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me*whisper to amy*abang eli mat bunga naa

[15-2 10:51 PTG] YukiNur: Amy: *giggles* betul akak

[15-2 10:52 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:so pack your stuff guys because we are going for a mission

[15-2 10:53 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul and Eli: alright

[15-2 10:54 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:i stay here

[15-2 10:55 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: good then your in charge of slugterra while we're gone

[15-2 10:56 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:yes captain

[15-2 10:57 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: *shook her head*

Me: have fun nur

Nurul: I hope I will

[15-2 10:58 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:stay safe guys

Dania:eh terbalik nie,we the one suppose to say that

[15-2 11:00 PTG] YukiNur: Amy: hahahaha. Relek la akak Nia. Dlm dunia ni, x ada siapa perfect

[15-2 11:01 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:true indeed amy

Dania:take this*give sora her lasin board*

Me:thanks

[15-2 11:02 PTG] YukiNur: Amy: wah, sangat cool benda tu

[15-2 11:04 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:lasin board ni boleh cari orang yang hilang taw

[15-2 11:04 PTG] YukiNur: Amy: wicked

Eli: eh, jadi macam akak awk pulak.

[15-2 11:06 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:hahah,nur do you have something belongs to your mom?

[15-2 11:07 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: her bracelet. She gave it to me on my 9th birthday.

[15-2 11:08 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:may i see it

[15-2 11:09 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: here *gave her the bracelet*

[15-2 11:17 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me*place the bracelet and the board glows

[15-2 11:18 PTG] YukiNur: Amy: wow

[15-2 11:20 PTG] Suehana Sahury: *the glows then shoot up a beam that shows athirah's location

Me:got you!

[15-2 11:20 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: is she really there?

[15-2 11:21 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:positive*activate my pendant

[15-2 11:23 PTG] YukiNur: Amy: apa yg sedang belaku ni?

[15-2 11:24 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:masa membuka portal*teleported to location*

[15-2 11:24 PTG] YukiNur: Amy: wow

[15-2 11:27 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:we are here*they stood infront of blue house*

[15-2 11:27 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: where are we?

[15-2 11:29 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:this where athirah lives*walks to the door doning tiger mask

[15-2 11:29 Pa11 TG] YukiNur: Nurul: hope your right

[15-2 11:30 PTG] Suehana Sahury: *knock the door


	3. 3

[15-2 11:31 PTG] YukiNur: ???: *open the door* yes can I help you young people?

[15-2 11:32 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:excuse me maam is this nur athirah ahmad syaqir house

[15-2 11:33 PTG] YukiNur: ???: I am athirah. How do you know my name?

[15-2 11:34 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:the name is tiger and i have been searching for you

[15-2 11:35 PTG] YukiNur: Athirah: searching for me? Why?

[15-2 11:36 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:because someone need you more than ever

[15-2 11:37 PTG] YukiNur: Athirah: come in, so, we can discuss this

[15-2 11:38 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:okay then*walks into the house

[15-2 11:40 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: you have a lovely home

Athirah: thank you, we can talk in the living room

[15-2 11:40 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:sure lead the way

[15-2 11:42 PTG] YukiNur: Athirah: *leads them to the living room* please have a seat.

[15-2 11:46 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:thank you maam,do you know someone name nurul mohd amiruk

[15-2 11:47 PTG] YukiNur: Athirah: she's my daughter. I now really miss her.

[15-2 11:49 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:and why you leave her,do you know you are the worst mom ever? She face hardships because of you

[15-2 11:51 PTG] YukiNur: Athirah: what? My step brother was supposed to take care of her.

Nurul: he died 4 years ago.

Athirah: and who are you?

[15-2 11:52 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:she is nurul your daughter and my sister

[15-2 11:54 PTG] YukiNur: Athirah: Nurul... but your uncle was supposed to take care of you.

Nurul: he died, years ago. It's like you don't care about me anymore.

[15-2 11:55 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i hate someone who abandon their children*fuming*

[15-2 11:58 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: you never love me mom. You never came back. I have to take care of nafiz, hafiz and Amy for the last 4 years.

Athirah: why would you care of that girl?

[16-2 12:00 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:thats it*draw my blaster* amy is your daughter and you blame her for amiruls death,where your faith?

[16-2 12:01 PG] YukiNur: Athirah: my faith is gone when I gave birth to that girl.

Eli: how could you say that to your own daughter

Athirah: and who are you?

[16-2 12:03 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:you are lucky that you only lost husband,i lost my mom and dad*walks on athirah and slap her

[16-2 12:06 PG] YukiNur: Athirah: ouch... why would you do that

Eli: cause your a horrible mother

Athirah: don't interrupt this young man this is a family matter

Nurul: he is apart of the family.

W

Athirah: what?

[16-2 12:07 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me;she is nur's fiance and son of will shane

[16-2 12:09 PG] YukiNur: Athirah: the Shane, is my daughter's fiance. I don't believe it

Nurul: he's not only my fiance

[16-2 12:10 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i can prove it *calls a blue fly and it plays recording

[16-2 12:12 PG] YukiNur: Athirah: *watches the recording* what? Nurul binti Mohd Amirul, I forbidden you to marry him.

Nurul: well it's to late cause...

[16-2 12:13 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:kenapa baru nak peduli,where are you all this time

[16-2 12:16 PG] YukiNur: Athirah: I was here. Remember the life before I give birth to that girl and my daughter being a Shane's fiancee

[16-2 12:17 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:that girl is your daughther too

[16-2 12:18 PG] YukiNur: Athirah: why do I have to care about her.

Nurul: *slaps her mom*

Athirah: what are you doing?

[16-2 12:19 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:thats for making you realize

[16-2 12:20 PG] YukiNur: Athirah: why would you care for her? She is useless

Nurul: she is not. she had accomplish so much in this world

[16-2 12:23 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:and i can restore your husband back

[16-2 12:24 PG] YukiNur: Athirah: you can?

[16-2 12:24 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:ask nur*smiles

[16-2 12:25 PG] YukiNur: Athirah: she can?

Nurul: *nodded*

[16-2 12:27 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me*glows*energy restores*restore amirul in front of athirah* done

[16-2 12:28 PG] YukiNur: Amirul: where am I?

[16-2 12:29 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:my job is done*smiles*you are in athirah house

[16-2 12:30 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: dad *hugs her dad*

Amirul: Nurul?... your all grown up

[16-2 12:31 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:hee*kneel one knee*damn it

[16-2 12:33 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: you okey sis?

Athirah and Amirul: sis?

[16-2 12:34 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i forget my dragon herbs*smile weakly

[16-2 12:34 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: here, I always came prepared *give dragon herbs to sora*

[16-2 12:36 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:hey thats my punchline*get up*yes im her sis

[16-2 12:37 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: hehehe

Amirul: were you married to another when I was gone

Athirah: no, I haven't

[16-2 12:38 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:come on nur we have to talk

[16-2 12:39 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: okey, Eli, keep an eye on my parents

Eli: okey

[16-2 12:40 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:this is it*change my attire*tiger is no more

[16-2 12:41 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: glad to have the old sora again.

[16-2 12:42 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:haha really

[16-2 12:43 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: yeah

[16-2 12:46 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:how about we use phytolorinkus

[16-2 12:47 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: why?

[16-2 12:48 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:tease them

[16-2 12:48 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: go for it

[16-2 12:49 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:hihih*shoot slug

[16-2 12:50 PG] YukiNur: Eli: what are you girls doing

[16-2 12:51 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:nothing*giggles

[16-2 12:51 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: just watch

[16-2 12:53 PG] Suehana Sahury: *as it reach 100 mph it release foul smell

[16-2 12:54 PG] YukiNur: Athirah: what is that smell? It's terrible

[16-2 12:55 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me*pretends to look sky

[16-2 12:56 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: *tickling flare's stomach*

[16-2 12:56 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:wow flare

[16-2 12:58 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: she's cute when she giggled.

Amirul: were you girls the one making that smell

[16-2 12:59 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:nope,what smell?

[16-2 1:00 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: I don't smell a thing, right E?

Eli: umm... yeah

[16-2 1:00 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:maybe that nose not use for long time

[16-2 1:01 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: *shrugged*

[16-2 1:02 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:wow now everything fine,im happy

[16-2 1:02 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: me too *smiles*

[16-2 1:03 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i complete my oath to you

[16-2 1:04 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: thanks sis. Come on let's go back to slugterra

[16-2 1:05 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:yeah lets go but ask permission first

[16-2 1:06 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: right, dad we need to talk.

Amirul: okey

*After the left*

Athirah: you two don't say a word to him about what I said

[16-2 1:07 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:hmmm

[16-2 1:07 PG] YukiNur: Amirul: your mother, did what?

[16-2 1:08 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:nothing

[16-2 1:10 PG] YukiNur: Amirul: Nurul?

Nurul: *plays the recording of the conversation*

[16-2 1:10 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:good one nur

[16-2 1:11 PG] YukiNur: Amirul: I cannot believe you athirah.

Athirah: no their lying

Nurul: what do you think sis?

[16-2 1:13 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me: my blue fly also records it*plays the videi

[16-2 1:14 PG] YukiNur: Eli: nice

Amirul: this is over athirah.

Athirah: no, please don't listen to them

[16-2 1:15 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:nur can i use my fist now

[16-2 1:15 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: go ahead

[16-2 1:16 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:ice fist*punch and froze athirah

[16-2 1:18 PG] YukiNur: Amirul: nice. Next week, I have to sign some papers

[16-2 1:18 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i hate that too

[16-2 1:19 PG] YukiNur: Amirul: let's go home

[16-2 1:20 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:haha go to your home nur

[16-2 1:21 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: dad?

Amirul: by home, I mean slugterra

[16-2 1:22 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me;cool*activate pendant and teleport back

Dania:your home

[16-2 1:23 PG] YukiNur: Amirul: I miss this place

[16-2 1:24 PG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:nur,who is this guy

[16-2 1:25 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: my dad

Amy, nafiz and hafiz: dad!! *hugs Amirul*

[16-2 1:26 PG] Suehana Sahury: Dania*jawdropped even grenuke too*

[16-2 1:27 PG] YukiNur: Eli: sampai grenuker pun jawdrop

[16-2 1:27 PG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:dia legend la woi

[16-2 1:28 PG] YukiNur: Eli: hehehe

[16-2 1:29 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:shot wire*tease eli*

[16-2 1:30 PG] YukiNur: Eli: whatever lah

[16-2 1:31 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:aww i miss him

[16-2 1:31 PG] YukiNur: Amirul: miss who

[16-2 1:31 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:my sweetheart

[16-2 1:32 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: you mean Twist

[16-2 1:32 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me*blush*

[16-2 1:33 PG] YukiNur: Eli: amboi, ada org dah merah apabila dengar nama kekasih dia.

[16-2 1:34 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:biarlah,sibuk jew

[16-2 1:35 PG] YukiNur: Amy: akak Sora kena burn oleh abang Eli. Ooo...

[16-2 1:38 PG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:kann amy

[16-2 1:38 PG] YukiNur: Nafiz and hafiz: terbaik

[16-2 1:39 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:ahaha*blush*

[16-2 1:40 PG] YukiNur: Nurul: Muka merah lagi

[16-2 1:40 PG] Suehana Sahury: Me:sabo je la

[16-2 3:47 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: hehehehe

[17-2 12:32 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:hahah nur crazy

[17-2 12:35 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: I'm not crazy

[17-2 12:37 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:chill okay

[17-2 12:37 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: whatever

[17-2 12:42 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:im excited guys

[17-2 12:42 PTG] YukiNur: Me: for what?

[17-2 12:44 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:we planning to live up my hometown tradition

[17-2 12:45 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: and that is...?

[17-2 12:46 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:the sangeet festival*grin*

Me:dance,music and love

[17-2 12:46 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul and Me: totally wicked

[17-2 12:48 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:well,can i trust you with helping me

[17-2 12:49 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul and me: sure

[17-2 12:50 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me: good then

[17-2 12:50 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: when does it start

[17-2 12:51 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:in one week time

[17-2 12:51 PTG] YukiNur: Me: cool

[17-2 12:52 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:so are you ready ?

Me:yeah

[17-2 12:53 PTG] YukiNur: Amirul: have fun girls

[17-2 12:54 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:first decoration,and the food listing

[17-2 12:54 PTG] YukiNur: Me: nice

[17-2 12:58 PTG] Suehana Sahury: -time skip-

Me:wow guys you know making preparation are tiring

[17-2 12:59 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: tell me about it. This is more tiring that doing some paperwork

[17-2 1:00 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania: but its worth it*listing the food*

[17-2 1:01 PTG] YukiNur: Me: yeah

Amy: akak

Nurul: ya amy

[17-2 1:01 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:ada apa ya amy

[17-2 1:03 PTG] YukiNur: Amy: dad suruh adik pi panggil akak

Nurul: okey, I'll see you guys later *goes with Amy*

[17-2 1:04 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:im happy for her*cries*

[17-2 1:04 PTG] YukiNur: Me: why you happy

[17-2 1:05 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:she got her family,eh yuki how you know nur?

[17-2 1:07 PTG] YukiNur: Me: me and nur grew up together. She told me all about slugterra. I decided that until I turn 16, I want to follow her to slugterra and join her family's legacy

[17-2 1:08 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:wow and here you are right

[17-2 1:09 PTG] YukiNur: Me: Nurul, would tell me her all her secret. She trusts me with her life

[17-2 1:11 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:good one yuki and you are truly her best friend

[17-2 1:12 PTG] YukiNur: Me: thanks. And you are truly her sister. Not by blood, but you treat her as she is your truest sister

[17-2 1:14 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:yuki can i tell you something,sometimes purest ties cant always be found by blood ties but the heart more important

[17-2 1:15 PTG] YukiNur: Me: I guess...

[17-2 1:17 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i want to give you something*give her drift eagle command card*my jet is now yours

[17-2 1:18 PTG] YukiNur: Me: are you sure, your going to give me your jet

[17-2 1:18 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:im always sure yuki

[17-2 1:19 PTG] YukiNur: Me: thanks sora

[17-2 1:21 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:no problem

[17-2 1:21 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: hey, what's going on

[17-2 1:22 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:just give yuki my jeq

[17-2 1:23 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: that is cool

[17-2 1:24 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:well everything in place now

[17-2 1:24 PTG] YukiNur: Me: wicked

[17-2 1:25 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:now to teach grenuke how to dance

[17-2 1:27 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: still about grenukers

[17-2 1:29 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:boyfriend takde grenuke pun jadi la

[17-2 1:30 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: *sulking*

[17-2 2:00 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:why sulk?

[17-2 2:02 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: nothing *communicater rings* later guys

[17-2 2:04 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:mission again*look dania*

Dania:hai kesian kau e,esok kalau dah kawin semedang kena tinggal

[17-2 2:05 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: mungkin lah

[17-2 2:05 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:ahahah kesiannnnn

[17-2 2:05 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: whatever

[17-2 2:07 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:why bother right e,now where is that kord

[17-2 2:07 PTG] YukiNur: Kord: someone say my name

[17-2 2:09 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:ahhh here you are big guy, i need you to help me with food preparation

[17-2 2:10 PTG] YukiNur: Kord: what you need dudedet

[17-2 2:11 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:well,i need onion,garlic curry powder*give the list*

[17-2 2:12 PTG] YukiNur: Kord: wow, this is a lot

[17-2 2:13 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:this was nothing dude

[17-2 2:13 PTG] YukiNur: Kord: what?

[17-2 2:15 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:thats only for main course

[17-2 2:15 PTG] YukiNur: Kord: there's more?

[17-2 2:16 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:in my hometown minimum dish was 20 diffrent food

[17-2 2:16 PTG] YukiNur: Kord: *fainted*

[17-2 2:17 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:wow,he doesnt even count johore state food

[17-2 2:18 PTG] YukiNur: Kord: what?

[17-2 2:18 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:thats right

[17-2 2:19 PTG] YukiNur: Kord: *fainted*

[17-2 2:19 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:come on big guy*drag kord

[17-2 2:21 PTG] YukiNur: Eli: use a flatolorinkus slug

[17-2 2:22 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:on it*shoot flatolorinkus slug

[17-2 2:23 PTG] YukiNur: Kord: *got hit by the slug and wake up* oh man that's stinks

[17-2 2:25 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:dont worry we dont need to use our mecha at all*spins d-3 and appear massive truck

[17-2 2:26 PTG] YukiNur: Kord: wow

[17-2 2:27 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:come i drive*grin*

[17-2 2:27 PTG] YukiNur: Kord: let's go

[17-2 2:29 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Dania:and away we go

[17-2 2:30 PTG] YukiNur: Me: have f

[17-2 2:30 PTG] YukiNur: fun*

[17-2 2:31 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:what happen to nur*look at nur

[17-2 2:32 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: I'm fine

[17-2 2:32 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:are you sure

[17-2 2:34 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: yeah, just something happen on the mission

[17-2 2:35 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:is it something bad?

[17-2 2:39 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: my teammates have been kidnapped. I just need to run some test on the clue I found

[17-2 2:40 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:what can i help

[17-2 2:40 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: nah, I can do it

[17-2 2:42 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i guess i should go now

[17-2 2:43 PTG] YukiNur: Nurul: okey, I'll be in the lab

[17-2 2:44 PTG] Suehana Sahury: *i walk to my mech and start humming song

[17-2 2:45 PTG] YukiNur: Me: what you doing sora

[17-2 2:46 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:im trying to figure out everything

[17-2 4:59 PTG] YukiNur: Me: what do you mean

[17-2 5:00 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:a lot has happen in two years yuki

[17-2 5:01 PTG] YukiNur: Me: I know

[17-2 5:02 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i miss you,nur,twist and it still haunt me when i kill nia

[17-2 5:03 PTG] YukiNur: Me: that sceen always give me nightmares

[17-2 5:04 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i know,but what done is done

[17-2 5:05 PTG] YukiNur: Me: yeah. That doesn't mean you have leave again

[17-2 5:06 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:maybe*coughing blood*

[17-2 5:07 PTG] YukiNur: Me: sora, are you okey and are you couching out blood?

[17-2 5:08 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:my life aura fading away and not even sapphire can cure it yuki*look away*

[17-2 5:09 PTG] YukiNur: Me: what? Then what are you going to do?

[17-2 5:10 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:keep my rest of life happy

[17-2 5:11 PTG] YukiNur: Me: at least tell nur about it. She cares for you more then any of us

[17-2 5:11 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:i cant,thats will make her sad

[17-2 5:12 PTG] YukiNur: Me: even if it will make her sad, just tell her. She has the right to know

[17-2 5:13 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:yuki,can you call nur

[17-2 5:14 PTG] YukiNur: Me: or you could go to her lab

[17-2 5:14 PTG] Suehana Sahury: Me:true indeed

[17-2 5:16 PTG] YukiNur: Me: follow me. I know where her lab is.


End file.
